


Section 17

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 01, Section 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: FitzSimmons go to report themselves to Coulson for violating Section 17: Shield's no-fraternizing policy, only to find him much less bothered by it than Simmons expects.Set sometime season 1
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Section 17

Simmons was standing nervously in Agent Coulson’s office, with Fitz standing next to her, knowing they were about to get kicked off the plane and probably out of Shield, or at the very least severely reprimanded and a permanent note put on their records.

“Sir — we need to report ourselves for a violation of Section 17.”

“About damn time,” replied Coulson, not even bothering to glance up at them from his paperwork he was working on.

“What?! No, Sir! — We only violated it for the first time last night!” exclaimed Simmons, more horrified that Coulson would think they hadn’t immediately reported a violation than she was worried that they were going to be expelled from Shield. “We came to you to report it as soon as it was a reasonable enough hour not to awake you, Sir!"

Coulson finally looked up. “No, I just meant that it’s about time you two finally got together. Skye tried setting up a betting pool on how long it would take you two to finally admit your feelings for each other, right after you jumped and she realized you actually weren’t already together like she’d always assumed since she met us and joined the team. I quickly shut it down, although now I’m kind of regretting that as I think I would have had a good shot at winning it. May thought it would take you two a lot longer than this to finally pull your heads out of your asses and realize that you like each other like that — her words, not mine.”

Simmons just stared at their boss in shock, at a rare loss for words.

“So...does this mean we’re not getting kicked out of Shield?” came Fitz’s hesitant voice from beside her, the first time he’d spoken since she’d urgently shaken him awake ten minutes before and told him they were going to report themselves to Coulson, and after letting him put his clothes on drug him by his arm up the stairs to Coulson’s office where they were now.

“Of course not,” replied Coulson. “Most people already think you’re together, those who knew you weren’t were mostly just wondering how long it was going to take you, and you have a nearly decade-long history of working together, and better than any other pair in Shield history at that — in SciOps at least, Romanogers can probably give you a run for your money as far as field teams go even though Cap’s only been awake and running missions again for a year and half — so I’m not worried that you two can continue to work together now that you've finally admitted that your feelings for each other are deeper than that of just best friends. As long as you don’t prove me wrong, no one ever needs to know anything about what you may or may not be doing in regards to section 17.”

“Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir — we won’t let you down,” said Simmons quickly, before glancing over at Fitz. “Right, Fitz?”

“Of course not — I mean, of course we’ll keep working together perfectly, Sir.”

“Good. Then you’re dismissed, unless you had something else you needed to talk to me about,” replied Coulson, returning to his paperwork.

“No Sir, that was it,” replied Simmons, quickly grabbing Fitz’s arm and pulling him towards the door so they could get down to the lab and start proving that they could still work together flawlessly despite the new change in their interpersonal relationship.

But as they reached the door, Coulson added with a smile at their retreating backs, “Oh — and tell Skye that she can’t throw things at you through the gap over the top of the wall between her bunk and Fitz’s when you two are having sex.”

Blushing profusely, Simmons didn’t even bother acknowledging him, hurriedly continuing down the stairs.


End file.
